familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Murray County, New South Wales
area. Murray County shown in green.]] ; the Murrumbidgee River formed the boundary between Murray, on the left and Cowley on the right. This land is now part of the Australian Capital Territory and not in any county.]] , near Braidwood; the river is the boundary between Murray and St Vincent.]] ]] Murray County was one of the original Nineteen Counties in New South Wales and is now one of the 141 Lands administrative divisions of New South Wales. It included the area which is now part of Canberra and as far north as Lake George and Yass. It was originally bounded on the west by the Murrumbidgee River, on the east by the Shoalhaven River and on the north by the Yass River. A large area of the county was transferred to the Commonwealth government in 1909 in the Seat of Government Acceptance Act to make part of the Australian Capital Territory, along with land in Cowley County. Since then, the ACT border is now part of the western boundary. Part of the ACT border is determined by property boundaries in the Parish of Keewong, in the County of Murray; specifically the southern end of portions 177, 218, 211, 36, and 38. This is mentioned in the Seat of Government Acceptance Act of 1909Seat of Government Acceptance Act 1909, Austlii Murray County is named in honour of Lieutenant-Governor, Sir George Murray (1772-1846).Geographical Names Board of NSW The electoral district of United Counties of Murray and St Vincent was the first electoral district for the area, between 1856 and 1859. Parishes within this county The four parishes of Canberra, Yarrolumla, Narrabundah and Gigerline became part of the Australian Capital Territory in 1911. Some of the other parishes are smaller than they were in the nineteenth century, due to land being taken out of them for the ACT; this includes Tuggeranong, Queanbeyan, Amungula, Pialligo, Goorooyarroo, Ginninderra and Weetangera. Alterations to parishes on the ACT/NSW border, listed clockwise from the north-west:Information from maps available at the NSW Dept. of Lands Parish map preservation project *Nearly all of the Parish of Weetangera becomes part of the ACT except for the small section near Ginninderra falls at *A small portion of the Parish of Wallaroo becomes part of the ACT at (located to the north-west of Ginninderra Creek) *About half of the Parish of Ginninderra joins the ACT (including Hall) *A minuscule portion of the Parish of Bedulluck joins the ACT, near the northern tip of the territory. *Two non-continuous parts of the Parish of Goorooyarroo join the ACT, which make up about two fifths of the parish area in total. (Northern Gungahlin area) *Nearly all of the Parish of Pialligo becomes part of the ACT (includes the current airport and land to the east of Mount Majura), except for a small point at (located between the two parts of Goorooyarroo that became part of the territory. *Most of the Parish of Amungula joins the ACT, leaving two non-contiguous segments on either side of the "arm" of the territory in the north-east; the northern section around ; the southern around *About a quarter of the Parish of Majura becomes part of the ACT, this leaves a tiny area separate from the main part of the parish, at *A small section of the Parish of Carwoola becomes part of the ACT, this is located between the Molonglo River and the Goulburn-Queanbeyan railway line at *About half of the Parish of Queanbeyan joins the ACT (modern Fyshwick Hume) *A small portion of the Parish of Keewong which is to the east of the Murrumbidgee River at joins the ACT. Parish list A full list of parishes found within this county (including the four former parishes of Canberra, Yarrolumla, Narrabundah and Gigerline which are now wholly in the ACT Map showing proposed Federal Capital Territory and tenures of land within same [cartographic material 1909); their current LGA and mapping coordinates to the approximate centre of each location is as follows: References External links *A map of the County of Murray, Baker's Australian county atlas. 1843-1846 *Map of Murray county. W. & F. Ford, 1848 Category:Counties of New South Wales